Friends Reunite
by treadingsoftly
Summary: Jack brings a long lost friend to the newsie lodging house because his friend is orphaned and homeless. Just so happens, his friend is a girl, and the newsies aren't used to having a girl around. What will happen to Jack's relationship with his friend?
1. A New Face

Author Notes: This is about the fifth time I have typed this up and I keep loosing it. Please do not get upset with me if there are grammar mistakes because I truely don't want to type this again. And sorry for the short but sweet chapters. I try to stop the chapter where it makes sense and so I'm kind of forced to make them short. 

--Also: I do not own newsies. DISNEY owns newsies. All characters that you don't recognize belong to me though, which I think is only Crystal so far. Also, if you claim this is 'your' story plot, I'm sorry. This is 'probably' a really popular plot but I have never read any like this so far.

  
Friends Reunite

Plot: Jack brings a long lost friend to the newsie lodging house because his friend is orphaned and homeless. Just so happens, his friend is a girl, and all the newsies starting hitting on her (especially one.. hmm...) What will happen to Jack's friendship?

**--**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, winter night, and all the newsies were getting ready for bed. Everyone was there except Jack.

"So where's Jack?" asked Mush while yawning, "He ain't been here all day!"

Kid Blink shivered. "I think he said hes gots some woik tah do, but its so cold, I don't see a reason not tah believe he ain't freezin' out deah."

"Don't worry about it, guys." Said Davey, "You know Jack, he's always out on his own, he'll be back tommorow. Anyways, I gotta get back to my house before it gets to late."

"Bye," the sleepy newsies said in unison.

So it ended up Jack didn't come back at all that night, not even while the newsies were sleeping. It was now the next morning, and all the newsies awoke from their slumber. Kloppman went around doing his usual rutine of waking everyone up. His voice wasn't the most pleasant thing to hear first thing in the mornings, but the newsies learned to live with it.

The circulation bell rang and all the newsies went to the desk to buy the morning edition. As Skitts stood in line, he saw Jack coming up to where the newsies where. "Hey look!" Skittery shouted, "It's Jacky-boy!" All the newsies turned around to look.

"Heya, Jack! Where ya been, eh?" shouted Race at the top of his smoke-filled lungs.

The newsies waited for Jack to come over. "Heya guys!" he said, "Did ya miss me?"

"Where tha heck have you been?" scolded Race. "Yesterday's headlines were great! Ya could'a sold a hundred papes. In fact, Crutchy ova heah just did so, ain't that right Crutchy?"

"Oh, I feel so terrible I missed out on dah opportunity," replied Jack sarcastically. "Anyways, dere's more 'portant things. Guys, I'd like ya teh meet my friend, Crystal."

A tall, dark haired girl came around the corner and there was a stir among the newsies. A few comments were made like, "Well ain't she fine", "It's gettin' hot in heah!" And Mush's usual one, "I'm in heaven!"

"Crystal," said Jack, "Dese is da newsies. Guys, Crystal's gonna stay wit us for a while cause she's got some problems at woik and all dat. So, Crystal, the distribution desk is over deah and the lodgin' house is over dere." Jack was pointing out where everything was, like Ivring Hall and Tibby's.

Crystal was a beautiful girl of the age of sixteen. She was slim with strait, brown hair and had green eyes and a turned up nose. Her skin was very fair and delicate. Even though she seemed helpless on the outside, she was tough on the inside. Crystal had learned to live with a lot. At the young age of four, her parents had died and she went to go live with her uncle. Her uncle was obusive, so she ran away to live with Jack, her best friend during her childhood. Jack didn't have anyone to live with either, since his mother had died and his father was in prison. So they both had a little area in the park where they would sleep and hang out, even though the park visitors strongly disliked orphans running around all the time. As Crystal grew older, she worked as an assistant to a news reporter for Hearst, but now came to work as a newsie since she lost her job.

"Ok Crystal," said Jack casually, " Do ya got any money tah buy your papes? If ya don't I can lend ya some."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Anyway's, I wasn't gonna buy that many papes in the first place. And I don't want to make you go out of your way for me," replied Crystal sweetly.

"But Crys, I care for yah. I know you'se ain't got much, so lemme buy your foist papes."

"No, seriously, you don't have to."

"Yes," he paused, "I do." Then he smiled at her with that pouty look he always did, "I'se gotta help my favorite goil."

Then Crystal tried to keep a blank expression, but then starting laughing. "Oh, Jack, you big flirt!" Both starting laughing as Jack bought her papes and then set off to sell together.

--

Notes: I will soon update! So keep checking back! Thanks


	2. Sellin' Papes

Author Notes: Sorry for the short chapters! I had to stop each one where it actually makes sense. I also will be updating frequently so keep checking back, well, I think that's it! Thanks!

--Also: I do not own newsies. DISNEY owns newsies. All characters that you don't recognize belong to me though, which I think is only Crystal so far. Also, if you claim this is 'your' story plot, I'm sorry. This is 'probably' a really popular plot but I have never read any like this so far.

Friends Reunite

Plot: Jack brings a long lost friend to the newsie lodging house because his friend is orphaned and homeless. Just so happens, his friend is a girl, and all the newsies starting hitting on her (especially one.. hmm...) What will happen to Jack's friendship?

--

**Chapter 2**

Crystal sold papes really fast. With her enchanting smile and great charisma, customers like purchasing from her. "I sold thirty papes!" Crystal screamed, as she bounced around the streets.

"Good job, Crys!" Jack was proud of his friend, she really caught on the this pape selling business. "Hey, Crystal, let's go to Tibby's and get a bite to eat, what do ya say?"

"Sounds great! I've never been there before! And I'm starving! This pape sellin' thing really makes you hungry for some reason. I guess seeing all the food vendors around." Nothing could wipe the smile off her face, even when she tripped on a pot hole on the way to Tibby's, which she actually found quite funny.

When they got there a bunch of the newsies were already eating and having a good time. As soon as Crystal entered Tibby's the newsies quit talking about crude thing and tried to act as best they could around her. Blink immediatly pulled up a chair for Crystal. "A chair for ya, my lady," he said in a formal but sweet tone. Crystal quickly accepted his offer. Jack laught at the fact that all the newsies were acting so proper around her.

"So Crystal, welcome to Tibby's, our main hangout, utta than Ivring Hall."

Then Race suddenly turned around after hearing the word 'Ivring Hall' and said to Crystal, " You ain' seen nethin' til you've seen Medda!" Then went back to his poker game.

"Ugh, Race," said Blink unsteadily, "I don' think that Crystal here would be must inter'sted in Medda if ya knows what I mean." Race totally ignored Blink because he was so involved with his poker game, but the other newsies chuckled a bit.

Blink looked a Crystal. He liked her a lot, but to ashamed to say it, so he decided to do something for her. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

"Heya, Crys," he said, "Lemme get ya somethin' to eat, you look hungry."

"No thanks, I really couldn't make you spend anything on me." This reminded her of when Jack tried to buy her papes, she hoped this wouldn't turn into a big commotion like last time. Even though she liked Blink, she couldn't make him spend his money on her when he had so little.

"I don' mind a bit. Consider it, eh, a welcomin' gift inta the newsie society."

Jack heard this, and thought it was rather amusing. "Welcomin' gift..." he muttered under his breath, "Blink sure is desperate." Then he continued to watch the two. Jack thought Blink looked like a blubbering idiot, but he kept those comments to himself. The other newsies were watching Race's poker game while Blink was still trying to convince Crystal to let him get her something.

"C'mon," Kid said desperatly, "Deep down you knows youse wants me ta get ya somethin'. You're just messin' wit me."

"Alright, if you insist," replied Crystal, finally giving up at her game of 'hard-to-get'.

Blink called the waiter over and said, "Two sodas for me an' da lady."

--

Notes: I will soon update! So keep checking back! Thanks


	3. More Than Friends

Author Notes: Sorry, yet again for the really short chapters.. this one is REALLY short.. hehe I wrote it in History class and I'm currently writing another fic so I'll try to update as much as possible! Thanks

--Also: I do not own newsies. DISNEY owns newsies. All characters that you don't recognize belong to me though, which I think is only Crystal so far. Also, if you claim this is 'your' story plot, I'm sorry. This is 'probably' a really popular plot but I have never read any like this so far.

Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks passed by and Crystal really started to fit in with the newsies. She was sellin' like crazy and always had extra money to spend. Blink and her also got really close. Jack was still one of her dearest friends, but Crystal felt something more with Blink.

Jack also had a thing for Crystal, actually, he always had, from day one. He didn't really like her always hanging out with Blink, he missed the old days when she spent most of her time sellin' papes and being with him. Jack knew that Kid liked her and sometimes he would get jealous of Blink. He knew that Blink didn't really know about him liking Crystal, so it's not really his fault. But sometimes Jack couldn't help himself from getting a little jealous.

It was now Mush's sixteenth birthday, and all the newsies had celebrated it at Tibby's. After they ate, Blink and Crystal stepped outside.

"Listen, eh, Crystal," Blink said nervously. "Eh, I don't really know how to say this, but, um.." he paused for a moment.

"Yes?" Crystal asked patiently.

"Um, well, yeh see, I likes ya a lot. In facts, I'se lilkes ya, eh, more den a friend. Crystal, um, would ya be my goil?" he asked. Blink then braced himself for a rejection.

Crystal looked at his serious, concerned face and burst out into laughter. "Of course I will, silly! What did you think I was gonna say no?" Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Do you think we should go in now and tell the others?"

"Yeah, let's go." Then Blink stopped her as she was going inside and gave her a long, intimate kiss. When the couple finished, Crystal gazed into Blinks... eye and was speechless. The only thing she could say was, "Wow," and then she tenderly kissed him again. Then the couple left hand-in-hand.

Notes: Hrm... I wonder what's going to happen next! Keep reading! I'll update soon:) Sorry for the outrageously short chapter.. its all I have right now! 


	4. Belle

Author Notes: Ok, this chapter is not AS short as the others, but its not long so sorry about that :). I will update soon!

--Also: I do not own newsies. DISNEY owns newsies. All characters that you don't recognize belong to me though, which is Crystal and Belle so far. Also, if you claim this is 'your' story plot, I'm sorry. This is 'probably' a really popular plot but I have never read any like this so far.

**Chapter 4**

--

"So what do you think?" Blink walked in with his new girlfriend.

"Is youse two goin' out now er somethin'?" asked Race, with a cigar in his mouth.

"Yes!" said Crystal happily. She gave Blink a quick peck on the cheek, "Isn't it just the greatest?" Jack could tell she was really happy, but he wasn't.

"Congrats Crystal, I'se happy for yah." he said with a smile on his face. But Crystal didn't know what was hiding behind his smile, no one did. "Sheesh, I wish I told her how I felt for her earlier," Jack thought to himself. But he couldn't go back in time or change what had just happened. He just had to live with it. Jack thought for a moment, "I guess this means I ain't gonna be sellin' much with Crys anymore."

The newsies had finished eating and headed back to the lodge. Blink had his arm wrapped around Crystal's shoulders the whole way back. This bugged Jack, everything about their relationship bugged him, but Blink was his friend, so he had to keep his emotions inside him.

The next morning, all the newsies woke up and saw Spot standing outside with some girl. "Wonder why Spot's here," said Mush in a sleepy voice.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go check it out," said Jack. He slipped on some trousers and his shirt and walked out of the lodging house. "Hey Spot, watcha doin' heah?"

"I had some business tah do here, an' I jus' thought since I'm here I might as well sell some papes."

"What kinda business is it?" asked Jack inquiringly.

"None of you'se business, that's what it is! I just had some things teh take care of."

"Right.." said Jack in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right," said Spot, getting annoyed now, "You gotta problem wit that?"

"No. Hey, Spot, who's your girl?"

"She ain't MY girl, Jackboy, she's me cousin. She lives in dese parts."

"Really, what's your name?" asked Jack to the girl.

"Laura, but everyone calls me Belle." she said quitely. She was obviously a little shy, unlike her cousin.

"Belle, eh? Well welcome to tha newsboys' lodgin' house? So is ya gonna sell with Spot?"

"Yeah, its my first time, so he's gonna teach me some selling tricks."

"Really.." said Jack, he paused for a moment, "That's funny, 'cause Spot heah ain't got no sellin' tricks."

"Shut up, Jack. You don't know nethin'" snapped Spot.

Jack 'acted' hurt, "Sheesh, Spot, it's OK if you ain't as good as some of tha uddas heah."

Spot just rolled his eyes. Belle started talking to Jack about being a newsie and stuff. She really took a liking to Jack, he was a decent guy, tall, handsome, and a very nice New York accent, which she didn't have. Belle herself was a shorter girl with dark brown hair to her shoulders. She had really big hazel eyes, that always seemed to be wide awake. She was also shy, very shy. She had a hard time talking to some of the other newsies, except Jack and of corse, her cousin, Spot. So it ended up Jack went selling with her and Spot, and anyways, he knew this city better than the two of them put together.

"Hey, Spot, can I have some papes?" asked Belle.

"Yeah, sure, just stay close by. We'se don't wanna get separated."

"Ok, I'm just going to go over here."

So Belle took the left side of the street and Spot had the right. Jack went off a little ahead to a bar where a bunch of drunkards were. "These drunkards always buy more papes den anyone," he would always say. It was true though, he came out selling fifteen papes.

"Wow, that was fast," said Belle to Jack. "I only sold five, and I've been at this for fifteen minutes."

"Its okay," said Jack in a comforting tone, "It's yere foist time. On my foist time I only sold ten papes all day, but I didn't know how teh do it, yeh see? You'se gotta make up the headlines if they is lousy like today. Make up somethin' exciting."

"Okay," she said, "I'll try." She walked back into the streets and shouted, "Corpse found in Central Park! Civilians terrified!" Then a man came up to her and said,

"I'll have one miss."

"Thanks you sir! Hey Jack, JACK! I sold a pape! And I made up a headline! This is so exciting!"

"Good job Belle! Hey why don't you go ova dere and sell? Dere's a lot of people ova dere. You might be able to sell all your papes."

"Really? You think I could do that?"

"I'm sure yah can! Go get 'em!"

It was now getting dark out. Spot, Jack, and Belle had all sold all of their evening editions of the papers. Belle was so excited she did so well on her first day, even though she only got fifteen papes. They all headed back to the lodging house, where the newsies were all staying in the living room with the fire burning.

"Hey Jackyboy," said Blink, "Where ya been, eh? We'se all finished thirty minutes ago!"

"Well, I had some competition," he nudged Belle and smiled. Belle smiled back shyly, she got nervous around all these newsies.

Crystal walked up to Belle, "Hi! I'm Crystal! It's nice to have some girls around here for once! I'm new at this, too."

"Really? It's harder than it looks," replied Belle.

"Yeah, it really is. But Blink here is helping me." She turned and smiled at him.

"I love yah," he said.

"I love you, too!" Crystal replied, she went to back and sit with him by the fire.

Jack was looking at the two lovebirds. He had almost forgotten about them being together when sellin' papes, but now reality hit him, and he was gonna have to face not being the only guy in Crystal's life.

--

Notes: Will update soon! Please review too, please! I like to know what everyone thinks! Thanks!


	5. Suspicion

Author Notes: My fifth chapter... introduces some new characters so yah.. Not as short as some of others Huzza! I'm going to update the next chapter soon.. probably tomorrow! Thanks!

--Disclaimer: Don't own newsies... that would be cool if I did - Own all characters you don't recognize...blahblahblah.. ok then I think that's it

--

Chapter 5

A whole week passed by and nothing really happened. It was cold outside, so all the newsies were either bundled up by the fire, drinking hot chocolate, or participating in Racetrack's poker game.

"I fold," said Mush. Racetrack chuckled and Mush glared at him now, "You mean you were_ bluffing_! That's bullshit, Racetrack! Grr.." Mush was messing around with words, he wasn't really saying anything, just making strange noises and acting like he was going to pull out his hair.

"Wha?" asked Racetrack innocently, "It just so happens I'm a good poker player, that's all."

"A _good_ poker player! You got a pair of TWOS!" argued Mush, who was angered not only from loosing to Race but also loosing most of his money.

"Ok, fine, a good _bluffer_ then. So, anyone else care to _challenge_ me?"

"Nah, I'm not playing with you anymore, ya cheater!" said Mush.

"I wasn't cheating! I was bluffing, there's a _difference_, ya know." said Racetrack, defending himself.

"Whatever," said Mush, and he walked over to sit by the fire.

All of a sudden, Jack stormed in.

"WHERE IS HE!" Jack yelled, "Where is that little..."

Blink interupted, "Where's who?"

Jack looked around, then, he saw Race counting the money he just won.

"You..." Jack said in a threatening tone.

Race looked around, "Wha? Me!"

"Yes, you!" Jack repeated, his eyes narrowing this time.

"Wha? Wha'd I do?" blubbered Race.

"You know what you did you little _twerp_! "

"No, actually I don't..." said Race, trying to defend himself

"You stole money off my dresser while I was gone you sneak!"

"Um.. no..."

"Yeah you did! Some of da uddas heah told me they saw you, ain't that right boys?"

"Yeah..." said a couple newsies who must of saw Race.

"Why would... I... do a thing like that?" said Race, stumbling over his words.

Jack pinned Race to the wall.

"LIAR!" he bellowed, "I barely got nutin' as it is! Why da hell did ya go an' steal my money!"

Race could barely breathe because of Jack's tight grip around his neck. So, Race threw a punch at Jack's nose.

"Ow!" Jack yelled, "Oh, you're gonna get it!" He ran at Race and immediatly started punching him. All the newsies sat there watching, with their jaws dropped. Jack slugged Race in the stomach and Race immediatly curled in a ball and held his stomach. Then, he got up and punched Jack in the face, hitting him harder then he did the first time. As Jack started to go towards Race again, Crystal stepped out,

"Guys! Stop it!" She was on the verge of tears. She grabbed Jack and pulled him away from Race.

Jack looked around uncomfortably. He swallowed and said, "Eh... Sorry, Race." He scratched his head and looked around again. "So, er, can ya give me my money back? Besides, you gave me a bloody nose, I think I deserve some of the money _you_ stole."

Race looked at Jack, he had a black eye and was holding his stomach in pain. "I told ya once, an' I'll tell ya again, I didn't take it.

Mush stood up and said, "I saw ya, Race! So did three uddas! It was at lunchtime when Jack was still out sellin' papes! C'mon, Race, just tell da truth!"

Race was about to say something until Jack spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around to see what it was.

"What is it?" asked Belle, who was huddled up on the couch, scared from all the fighting.

"I saw somethin'," said Jack, still looking around. Then, he saw a shadow of a figure hiding behind the door. "There!" he yelled, and ran towards the door. He pulled it to see what was behind it, and behind it was a boy.

--

Notes: Oooh... I wonder who it will be! I guess you'll have to keep checking back for more! Please review! I'd like to see what you think! Sorry for not saying much about Jack/Crystal/Blink but I needed to make an intro for a new character!


	6. Finally

--Author Notes: ok.. this one I wrote in Latin and History.. I tend to write these in school a lot. Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own newsies, own everything else though.. bwahaha.. soon I will own the world! muahaha.. ok then..

--

Chapter 6

"Who are you?" asked Jack suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know?" Replied the boy.

"'Cause you snuck into our damn lodgin' house, that's why!"

"Fine. 'Round dese parts, dey call me Chip, and dat's all ya need tah know."

"No it ain't," said Jack, "Why is you heah?"

"I had some things I needed tah do, that's all." replied Chip, smooth and calmly.

Then Specs interupted, "Hey! That kid looks like Racetrack! He could'a stole your money!"

Specs was right, Chip _did _look like Racetrack. He was kinda short, had dark brown hair, looked about sixteen. Actually, he even _dressed _like Race, I mean with the checks and all. The newsies could have easily mistaken him for Racetrack, especially since they only saw his back while someone stole Jack's money.

Jack glared at Chip, "So, was one of your things teh do stealin' my money?" he asked a little harsher then the previous questions.

"Well," Chip looked at Jack and snickered, "A kid's gotta make a livin' in dese parts."

Jack slammed Chip against the wall, "We'se thought we was trash, but your woist then trash." and then he walked away.

"There ain't nuttin' you can do about your money, Jack." Jack stopped in his tracks.

"How do you know my name, boy?" he asked, Jack never told Chip his name...

"Let's just say I know a lotta things. I've been around heah before, but I come from Queens... Trick William's gang."

"Trick Williams?" Jack thought, he had met him before. Trick was the leader of the Queens newsboys. Trick was a tall, dark skinned boy with a sly way to him, he could get away with anything, that's why they call him Trick. Jack regained his thoughts of why they were here and asked, "So where da hell is my money?"

"Oh, it's gone now," said Chip smoothly. "I sent it off with Buck, so you couldn't get it. Us newsies in Queens need more money to survive, papes ain't as popular as dey used tah be around dere. So, we do what we can to snatch a few bucks, and I just happened to be in the area and saw your money dere, it's not like it matters if you know. Like I said, it's gone now."

"Wait," Jack said, "Who the heck is Buck!"

"She's one of us Queens newsies. She knows all of New York so well, she can disappear into places you didn't even know was dere. So, she's gone now, ain't nothin' you can do about it."

"Well I can soak ya if you want!" Said Jack violently, he was getting ready for another big fight.

Then Crystal said, "Jack, No! Please don't get into another fight! We've already have enough! Just let him go!"

Jack looked at Crystal's face. She looked so sad and tired of the fighting. Jack couldn't just not listen to her... the girl he loved, well, at least he _thought _he loved her. "Okay, fine." Jack said, "Get outta heah, Chip. I don't wanna see you heah again, yeh heah?"

"Heh.." Chip snickered, "Oh don't worry, you will." Then he walked away.

"Thanks, Jack." said Crystal, looking up at him with her big green eyes. Jack looked at her and said, "No problem." If she was his girl, well, this would be a good time to kiss, but she's not. She went back to go sit with Blink by the fire.

Jack was thinking about Crystal and his relationship for the rest of the day. It seems like they were growing apart, they never really talked like good, old friends anymore, or talked about their lives. Jack didn't really know what was going on in her life, except that she was with Blink, and she was happy, but he wasn't, and he probably won't be until he gets the girl he wants. That's why Jack's so stubborn, he just needs to let go sometimes, especially in Crystal's case. Crystal and Blink are in love now, and might, someday become serious. But he kept thinking, "If there were only some way I could get her to be with me. Maybe Blink and her will grow apart, like me and Crystal did." He kept thinking, maybe he could just do stuff for her, to show her that he cared. But Jack really cared enough about her that he would die for her, he didn't know if Blink would do that. "Probably would.." thought Jack.

It was the next morning, and Crystal and Blink were already up, and they were having one of their fights. It wasn't normal for them to fight, but when they did things got ugly. But, somehow, to Jack's dismay, they would always make up and pretend like the fight didn't happen. But this time was different...

They were bickering loudly,_ really _loudly. Instead of Kloppman waking everyone up, they did a good job by themselves.

"Wha? What's all that noise?" asked Jack sleepily as he was waking up.

"It's Crystal and Blink, I guess," said Mush, worried about his best friend. "He might get in over his head," Mush thought to himself.

Then the newsies saw Crystal storming off, as Blink just stood there fixing his hat and walking off to the distribution desk. "Thoity papes, please," he said grumpily. Either Crystal left him in a bad mood or he did. No one really knew who started the fight, and no one really wanted to ask. But Jack needed to go comfort his friend, so his slipped on his trousers and a shirt and went after her. He looked for her for about five minutes, until he saw her sitting on a bench in the park. She was sniffling quietly, trying to hold in her tears, her face was all red and her beautiful brown hair was in her face. She stared at her knees as she continued to cry over what had just happened.

Jack went up to her slowly and sat down next to her. He felt the need to say something, but could see she wasn't in the mood to talk. So, he handed her a clean hankerchief and lightly rubbed her back. "It'll be OK," he said soothingly.

Crystal wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were all red and her face was blotchy from crying. "Oh Jack," she said, and rapped her arms around him, "I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not!" said Jack.

"Yes I am. I'm such an idiot for going out with Blink. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You weren't stupid for going out with Blink," said Jack reassuringly. He actually didn't like the fact that she did go out with him, but he needed to comfort his friend.

"Yes I am," then she paused and started crying. "He's seeing someone else," she said, words barely coming out.

"Oh, Crystal," Jack said, "I'm so sorry."

Crystal looked back at him, seeing that there really was compassion in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do, but she did what her heart told her to do. She looked back into his eyes then slowly reached up and kissed him. It was the best feeling she ever really experienced, she was finally kissing someone she really, truely loved. They sat there kissing for a couple of minutes then finally broke away.

"Crystal," Jack said, "I should of told you this a long time ago, but," he paused and saw her eyes gazing into his, "I love you."

Crystal wiped some more tears from her eyes. She through her arms around him again and said, "Oh, Jack, I love you, too! Ever since the first day I met you. I just thought things could work out between me and Blink, because I didn't think you really loved me. Well, I knew you liked me, but love? That never really crossed my mind. But, oh, Jack! I love you so much!" and they kissed again, hoping it would never end. They sat out on that bench 'til night fell, then quietly walked back to the lodging house, arms rapped around each other, the way it should have always been.

--

Author Notes: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm so glad I finally got to this chapter! Yay! Please review, I like to know what you think! thank you, thank you, thank you!


	7. Kidnapped

Author Notes: I'm writing this while I'm listening to music and singing.. so I'm multitasking.. so there might be some spelling errors because I'm not really paying attention..haha..anyways

Disclaimer: Oh my goodness! I'm writing about newsies! So sue me! Haha..lol DON'T sue me! All characters you recognize belong to Disney, utta's belong to muah

--

Chapter 7

--

Jack and Crystal walked up to the lodging house. It was late, and a lot of the newsies were getting ready for bed. But Crystal and Jack went over to the couch in the living room and sat by the fire. Jack held Crystal in his arms as the couple sat there, staring at the flames flicker. They didn't need to talk, they both enjoyed being in each other's company. But, Crystal had the sudden urge to say something.

"Jack," she said, "Isn't strange how things can change so fast?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling down at her, "But I think it changed for the better."

"Me too," Crystal agreed, "But it seems like my life is just flashing before my eyes. One moment I'm just coming to Manhattan, then I'm going out with Blink, then I find he's cheated on me, and now I'm sitting here with you. It's just crazy how time flies."

"Yeah," he said again, holding her tighter. Crystal looked up at him and smiled, then kissed him ever so softly. Then they broke apart and fell asleep on the couch.

_The Next Morning..._

Jack and Crystal had slept there all night. Crystal woke up before Jack, and looked around, "How long was I sleeping?" she thought to herself. Then Jack woke up, streched out his arms, and said, "Hey," in that charming tone of voice he always used.

"Hey," said Crystal in return. She hugged up next to him and starting kissing him again, then Blink came in. He was just standing there, staring, like she was doing something wrong.

Crystal looked up, "What?" she asked to Blink. Blink still just stood there, looking angry now. Then Crystal said, "I'm not the one who cheated on you! Anyways, I broke up with you!"

Blink still stared at them, and then finally said, "Don't you think this is too soon? I'm sorry for what I did."

Crystal looked back at him and said, "You can be sorry, but I don't know if I can forgive you. You don't have the slightest idea how I felt after finding out! And anyways, I don't think this is too early, this thing with me and Jack, because I guess I really have loved Jack all this time." Jack was just sitting there, awkwardly, with a blank yet suprised expression on his face.

"Oh, really," said Blink kind of angrily, then he walked off.

Crystal looked back at Jack, "Now, where we where we? Oh! I remember!" Then they starting kissing again, well, more like making out. Then all the newsies came in.

"Whoa, look what we have heah!" commented Race, with an added snicker at the end. Some of the newsies chuckled a bit.

"So," said Skittery, "Is you'se and Crystal tuhgetta now er somthin'?"

"Yup," said Jack optomistically, while smiling at Crystal.

"Okay, then," said Race, "We don't wanna distoib ya's er nuttin'. C'mon, fellas, let's get outta heah." And the newsboys left to go buy there papes.

"We better head off to sell papes, too." said Crystal, while trying to get up from the couch.

"Wait," said Jack, "Just one more kiss?"

"Well," said Crystal, "I'll hafta charge ya!" Jack smiled and rolled his eyes, then got up to kiss her again. Then they headed off to the circulation desk, since they didn't need to change because they had slept in there clothes.

"Wait a minute," said Crystal, "I forgot my change, Jack you go on ahead!"

"M'kay," said Jack sleepily, as he headed out the door. As Crystal went back into the bedroom to get her change, she heard some footsteps creeping toward her.

"Hello?" she asked suspiciously, "Is anyone, uh, there?" she looked around, she didn't see anyone.

So she reached down for her change, and when she did a pair of cold hands covered her mouth and the strange person said, "You're coming with me, missy," Crystal squirmed and squealed and tryed to get away. But her kidnapper had already blindfolded her and bounded her hands. She was now match for the person. She was tall, but not very strong, and her kidnapper seemed to be very strong, by the way he was grabbing her arms so tightly. "Get off me!" she squealed, yet her voice was muffled. The kidnapper was laughing and said, "Don't worry, you'll be _just_ fine,"

--

**Notes: Terribly short chapter... so, so, sorry. But at least I updated, right//snicker/ Oooh.. What's gonna happen? well keep reading! And please review, like I said, I like to know what you guys think! **

**Replies for Reviews of Chapter 6:**

**ecHo1899 - haha.. yes.. Blink is rather annoying right now.. haha... YES! Jack is running after Blink to comfort him... lol..no.. remember, Crystal is his friend too!**

**Buttons14 - Smash IS the word! Lol.. Belle is gonna really really REALLY be in the next chapter... since I've already starting writing it..bwahaha.. so don't worry we haven't lost her! Since this chapter is just a morning.. she's not really in it.. but don't worry..haha... Queens newsies are..well.. hrm... hahaha.. you'll hafta keep reading!**


	8. The Cellar

Author Notes: EXTREMELY short chapter, probably shortest one in the history of short chapters.. but I needed to show what happened to Crystal and I have to get off the computer, so, hopefully you'll enjoy this little chapter of tha story!

Disclaimer: Don't own newsies.. suprising, isn't it? I DO own all the ones you DON'T recognize, though. Don't steal them.. please ask me before you take.. Thank ya.

Chapter 8

"Get your grimey hands _off_ me!" She screamed as she finally spat the cloth over her mouth off.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing," the kidnapper said with a snicker. This guy sure had a attitude.

"Wha.. What do you want with me?"

"Don't worry, you won't be hurt,"

"You didn't answer my question!" Crystal squealed, "What do you _want_ with me?"

"Shu'd up! We don't wanna make a scene! Now keep your mouth shut, or you'll be_ sorry_." said the man more harsh than before, Crystal had obviously made him angry. She squirmed a bit, and the grip and her arm grew tighter. It was starting to cut of her circulation, so she stopped and just gave up, letting the man get away with what he was doing.

They finally got to this alley where the strange man dumped Crystal into a hidden storage room, that was behind a couple of barrels. "Ow!" Crystal whimpered.

"Don't do anything crafty. We'll get back ta ya's later. So just stay here and for God's sake keep your mouth _shut_. Like I said before, if you don't, youse'll be sorry." And he walked away leaving Crystal alone in the cold, dark cellar. She leaned against the freezing wall, and shivered. She had barely and clothes on, well, to be living in these conditions.

Suddenly, a figure crept up and said, "Pst.. hey!" Crystal whipped her head around to see the person. She looked like a girl about her age, not very tall. She tried to focus her eyes, but found it difficult. The girl got closer to her and Crystal realized..

"BELLE!" She cried, "Wha.. Why are you here? Wha'd they do to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Someone took me last night, when I was walking home from Tibby's."

"Oh, that's why you weren't in the house this morning," Crystal thought. Then she said, "What do ya think they're gonna do to us?"

"I dunno," Belle replied, looking down at her hands, which were shaking, "It's so cold, they can't keep us in here for _that _long, can they?"

--

Notes: Yay for shortness! Please review.. next chapter will hopefully be up later today or tomorrow.. thanks!


End file.
